El Temperamento Black
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Voldemort tenía especial interés en los Black. Ahora solo quedan las mujeres, y están empezando a reaccionar. Y, por mucho que Nymphadora lo niegue, es una de ellas. Andrómeda ya se lo había dicho a Bellatrix hace mucho tiempo: 'él no es familia'.


_El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling, afortunada ella. No creo que haya adjudicado a Nymphadora una hermana Black por madre por mera estética literaria..._

_**El "Temperamento Black"**_

Nymphadora Tonks estaba enfadada. Consigo misma. Y con su madre. Y con _ojoloco_ Moody. Y con el tonto de Remus Lupin _"¿cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que era un encanto? "_ Y con su padre, que no había puesto genes más fuertes en su persona. Y con el mundo mundial...

Por mucho que se empeñara en arrinconar su lado Black, éste resurgía con fuerza de vez en cuando. De hecho, cada vez con más frecuencia. Y especialmente, en los momentos más inoportunos. Y ella no lo podía evitar. Por supuesto, de nada servía que negara su existencia y se quisiera engañar haciéndose llamar "Tonks".

"A ver si maduras de una vez" – solía decirle Andrómeda – Pero con ello conseguía enfurecerla aún mas – El temperamento pasional de los Black, pensaba entonces _¡Otra vez ahí¿No podría librarse nunca?_

Con su inteligencia, su poder, su tesón, su manera de ser, y también, por qué no admitirlo, las influencias familiares, podría haber sido cualquier cosa. _Cualquier cosa_. Pero se empeño en ser auror. Jamás un Black había sido auror, aunque, como un día escuchó a Moody decirle a Shackelbot, hubieran sido los mejores, porque nadie entendía la magia oscura como los Black. En aquel momento, Nymphadora no supo si sentirse halagada u ofendida.

Pero la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios había sido como un gran shock.

En primer lugar, había intentado quitar de en medio a Lucius Malfoy dejándole ileso."_Es mi deber de auror, procurar minimizar los daños, no importa que sean inocentes o del otro bando_" – se decía para tranquilizar su conciencia. Pero sabía muy bien que lo había hecho porque su lado Black había salido a la superficie dejando muy clarito que, por muy mal que le cayera el marido de la tía Cissy, era precisamente eso, _el marido de la tía Cissy_. Y que, aunque a ella le pareciera que la miraba con cierto desdén por ser de sangre mezclada, no dejaba de ser _la tía Cissy_, y mamá no toleraba que hablara mal de ella... _¡Maldito lado Black!_ . Echó la culpa al lado Black de que no lo aturdiera lo suficiente, y finalmente el tío Lucius se librara del hechizo.

Después, se había encontrado cara a cara con la tía Bellatrix. _La tía Bellatrix_, _"¡Que raro resultaba pensar así en ella, y a la vez, qué familiar! . _ Se cruzaron sus miradas por un momento, y vió como los labios de Bellatrix decían _"Nymphadora_" sin soltar un sonido.

_La tía Bellatrix_, que ella supiera, no la había visto nunca. Y sin embargo, _la tía Bellatrix_ la había reconocido. Y la había dejado _K.O._

Dumbledore creyó que debía enviarla a St. Mungo, pero su madre se negó.

"Conozco el hechizo. Nymphadora estará inconsciente un día. Mañana le dolerá todo y pasado mañana estará como nueva. Me la llevo a casa." – Andrómeda dijo a Dumbledore, y Dumbledore no se opuso.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente le dolía todo. Posiblemente, hasta las uñas de los pies. Moody la había visitado por la mañana y, delante de Andrómeda, le había informado de todo lo que había ocurrido tras su pérdida de consciencia.

Andrómeda acompañó a Moody a la puerta y después regresó al dormitorio, acercó una silla a la cabecera y se sentó como si nada.

"¿No estás afectada por la muerte de tu primo?" – preguntó a su madre.

"Claro que estoy afectada" – dijo Andrómeda – "Pero te haría un flaco favor si me dejo llevar por ello y no hablo contigo. Ahora."

"¿De qué quieres que hablemos, madre¿de lo mal que lo hice?"

"¿Mal¿Lo dices por Lucius?"

"Mamá ¿Como puedes pensar en Lucius Malfoy? . Lo digo por Bellatrix. Podría haber evitado el asesinato de Sirius si hubiera estado más atenta".

"No. Bella no asesinó a Sirius. Y no podrías haber evitado su muerte ¿Ves cómo tenemos que hablar?"

"Bellatrix y Sirius estaban enzarzados en un duelo. Bellatrix lo mandó tras el velo. Cómo puedes decir que no lo mató?"

"No he dicho que no lo matara. Solo he dicho que no lo asesinó. Son conceptos distintos, como bien sabes"

"¡Madre! "

"Controla ese temperamento..." – Andrómeda estuvo a punto de añadir "Black", pero como mujer prudente que era, se contuvo. Sólo habría echado más leña al fuego. Y era importante que Nymphadora _comprendiera._

"Bellatrix no usó una imperdonable. Solamente un encantamiento aturdidor. Posiblemente el mismo que usó contigo. Desafortunadamente, Sirius estaba delante del velo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no era _avada kedavra_?"

"Porque le he preguntado a Moody y me ha dicho que era un rayo rojo" – _"Porque conozco a Bellatrix_" Andrómeda estuvo a punto de decir, pero de nuevo se contuvo. - "Si no me crees, pregúntale a él. O a Harry. Parece ser que el niño creía que Sirius saldría por el otro lado como si tal cosa. Moody dice que lo llamaba. Y te recuerdo que Harry ha visto invocar avada kedavra. "

"¿Por qué¿Por qué la defiendes, con las cosas que ha hecho...?"

"No defiendo a Bellatrix. Ha cometido actos terribles. Pero no puedes achacarle todo el mal del mundo ni considerarla completamente mala."

"Te recuerdo, mamá, que es una devota mortífaga y que no dudaría en mandarte _al otro lado del velo_ por satisfacer a su adorado señor tenebroso"

"¡Nymphadora, Aunque estés convaleciente, no te consiento que hables así". - Después, bajando la voz, Andrómeda dijo - "Bellatrix, con todo su fanatismo, se arrojaría delante de una maldición dirigida contra mí. Igual que haría yo por ella. O por Narcissa. _Y a tí no quiso hacerte daño_"

Nymphadora sintió entonces mucha, mucha rabia. _"¿Cómo podía su madre decir aquello? "_

Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que Andrómeda tenía razón en algunas cosas. Al día siguiente, se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso, irónicamente, mejor que antes. Cuando acudió a King Cross a despedir a Harry, y de paso, a amenazar un poquillo a Vernon Dursley, ni se acordaba de lo mal que lo había pasado el día siguiente a los sucesos del Departamento de Misterios.

Pero seguía enfadada con su madre.

"¿Sabes? " – le había dicho Andrómeda – "Siempre me he preguntado por qué tanta obsesión por parte de Voldemort en reclutar a los Black. Al final, siempre somos leales a la familia. Yo no estaría muy tranquila si fuera él".

El comentario resultó imposible de entender para Nymphadora.

-- x --

"Cissy, Cissy ¡Espérame!"

"Déjame en paz, Bella, he tomado una decisión"

"El señor tenebroso nos dijo que..."

"No me importa nada en absoluto lo que dijo el señor tenebroso" – Cissy alzó su varita amenazadoramente.

"Cissy ¿a tu propia hermana?"

"Ya no hay nada, NADA, que no haría" _(tengo que hablar con Andrómeda_ – pensó) – Le chamuscó una mano, y salió corriendo en dirección a las casas.

"Cissy, Esto es una traición al señor tenebroso." – dijo Bella – Pero a pesar de todo, no iba a dejar sola a su hermana. No señor. _"Yo no he traicionado a la familia. El es el que no es familia" _– En el subconsciente de Bellatrix, aunque en ese momento no se diera cuenta, estaban grabadas a fuego las palabras de Andrómeda.


End file.
